


Boy Toy

by RookieSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because i wasn't about to talk about, dorothea going and getting her handmade glass strap from the local glassblower, i just needed modern silicone im sorry, standard lesbian fare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: I don't take anything seriously and I like to self indulge a little bit. Edie needs a lil bit of lovin if you ask me.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 93





	Boy Toy

**Author's Note:**

> im better at writing foreplay than actual sex so i apologize in advance :<

Dorothea was the last one at the office. She had just finished up her last project and had turned her computer off. She stood up and stretched. It had been a long day and she was a little stiff from sitting. She couldn't wait to go home, make herself a cup of tea, and pull out the ol' vibrator to give herself a good couple of rounds. She had felt horny all day so the thought of getting it out of her system was exciting. She was practically drooling over it.

"Fuck you!" 

Dorothea perked up and turned toward where the sound had come from. It had sounded like one of her coworkers, Edelgard. She had thought that everyone had left hours ago, but then again, Edelgard liked to stay late at the office too. Dorothea picked up her things and made her way over to Edelgard's office to see what was wrong.

Edelgard was sitting in at her computer. She had a horrible frown on her face and was typing on her phone furiously. Her ears were bright pink and she seemed all-around flustered. Her head snapped up when Dorothea knocked lightly on her door.

"Oh, Dorothea," she said awkwardly. "I didn't realize you were still in the office." Her face got even more flushed than it already was.

Dorothea nodded. "Is everything alright? I don't usually hear much profanity from you."

Edelgard nodded curtly. "I apologize. I did think I was alone. My... um..."—she cleared her throat awkwardly—"date fell through tonight." 

Dorothea chuckled softly. "Aw, my poor darling." She crossed the office in a few long strides and stood behind Edelgard. She started to rub her shoulders gently. "You're too good for whoever it was," she purred into her ear. 

Edelgard cracked a smile and leaned into Dorothea's touch. "Kind of you to say. Unfortunately, it did sort of ruin my evening plans. I suppose I'll pick up something fast to eat and watch Law and Order reruns now."

Dorothea bit her lip. That sounded like a very depressing evening, though her plans weren't much different. She was going to drink a whole bottle of wine to herself, watch Jeopardy reruns, and then masturbate. Really, that sounded sadder. Her hands started to drift lower down Edelgard's front, getting closer and closer to touching her chest. Edelgard's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a soft moan. 

"Would you like to come home with me?" Dorothea asked in a low seductive tone. Her lips teased Edelgard's ear.

It had been a while since she and Edelgard had hooked up. If they were both free, it seemed like a fine plan to her. She really enjoyed sleeping with Edelgard as Edelgard was the perfect partner for her in bed. It was so tantalizing and Dorothea started to kiss Edelgard's neck from the sheer erotic thought of it.

Edelgard laughed. "So forward. You didn't even buy me dinner first. How ungentlemanly."

"You'll get to eat something if you're lucky," Dorothea murmured. Her hand dipped lower and she cupped Edelgard's breast. Her thumb started to rub slow, light circles while she kissed Edelgard's neck.

Edelgard moaned again, allowing Dorothea only another moment to tease her before pushing her off. "Okay, Dorothea. But I do want to eat something. Actual food, please."

"Deal."

The two made it to Dorothea's apartment. They had stopped for a quick meal on the way back and Dorothea was practically feral with how much she wanted to touch Edelgard. Edelgard had been teasing her purposely all throughout their dinner. Now was her chance at payback. As soon as the door to her apartment clicked shut, she slammed Edelgard against it and started to kiss her. 

Edelgard responded by looping her arms around Dorothea's neck. Dorothea was like an unrelenting wave and she couldn't wait to give herself up to it. Dorothea's mouth dipped away to her neck. She gasped as she felt Dorothea's teeth nip her, her nails digging in slightly to Dorothea's neck. She looked up and moaned quietly as one of Dorothea's hands toyed with her breast and the other rubbed the crotch of her pants. 

Dorothea picked her up effortlessly and carried her off to the bedroom. She set her gingerly on the bed and then pulled off Edelgard's sweater. Next, she went through the meticulous process of unbuttoning Edelgard's shirt. She savored every second of it as Edelgard's chest heaved uncertainly. Dorothea kissed down Edelgard's chest as more and more of it was exposed. She slipped the button up off of Edelgard. 

Edelgard sat up a bit taller. "How are they..?" she asked uncertainly as she gestured to her chest. She had always been fairly flat-chested, being able to get away with not wearing a bra if she was wearing enough layers, and most of her partners commented on how small they were. Dorothea seemed to be the only one who liked her small chest and didn't make her feel bad about it.

"They're as beautiful as ever," Dorothea said as her eyes lit up. "You know how much I love them." She pushed Edelgard back against the bed and started to kiss her breasts.

Edelgard breathing was short and sharp as she tangled her hands in Dorothea's hair. Dorothea's tongue felt amazing swirling around her nipples. She never wanted her to stop. She wrapped her legs around Dorothea's waist. It had been such a long while since she'd last been fucked by Dorothea and her body was practically begging for it.

"Dorothea," Edelgard whimpered, "could we... shorten up the foreplay a little?"

Dorothea pulled away from her, a sly grin on her face. "Oh, you want to cum now?"

Edelgard looked embarrassed. She knew she shouldn't have asked but her body had gotten the best of her. "In a word, yes." She cleared her throat. Maybe if she just stood her ground things would go differently. "As your superior—"

Dorothea covered Edelgard's mouth. "Oh, darling, you'd better rethink that," she purred. She gripped Edelgard's chin roughly. "Tonight, I'm your superior. And now that I know how eager you are, I think I'll have a little bit of fun with you first."

Dorothea pulled her up from the bed and made her stand in the middle of the room. She pulled down her pants and underwear then walked a circle around her. How could she get under Edelgard's skin today? She bent her over slightly and wrapped one arm around her, popping her thumb in Edelgard's mouth. She kicked Edelgard's feet apart and started to teased Edelgard's clit lightly, breathing heavily in Edelgard's ear. Edelgard whimpered as she tried unsuccessfully to grind herself on Dorothea's hand.

"Oh, easy there, hot stuff..." She pulled her hand away and Edelgard let out a disgruntled sigh. "Can't have you bursting too early. Mmm... let's see what I have in my box of toys." Dorothea let go of Edelgard and made her way to the closet. She started to dig around in her box, pulling out odds and ends sex paraphernalia. 

Edelgard watched her for a moment. Once she was sure she was occupied, Edelgard began to rub herself. If she just got one over with quickly, she'd be okay. She closed her eyes and her mouth fell open.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Foul!" Dorothea said snatching Edelgard's hand away. Edelgard hadn't even heard her move, she was so caught up in her own panting. "I didn't say you could do that."

Edelgard frowned. "You never said I couldn't either," she said definitely. She squinted up at Dorothea.

Dorothea raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed by the childish display. "Is that the game you'd like to play? Fine, then. I can work with a brat."

The next thing Edelgard knew her wrists were handcuffed behind her back. She sighed deeply as Dorothea secured the velcro. How did she always end up in handcuffs?

"Since I clearly can't trust you," Dorothea said, "these will ensure you don't try and get yourself off too soon." Dorothea pushed Edelgard into a kneeling position. "Now, sit quietly, you fiend."

Edelgard snorted but she loved it when Dorothea treated her like this. She knew that Dorothea liked it when she was a little feisty as well. She got to have just that little extra taste of dominance when she had to put Edelgard in her place. Edelgard ate it up. Her heart was pounding more than in her normal sexual encounters. She was getting rather worked up.

Dorothea started stripping in front of her, making a show out of it. She knelt down in front of Edelgard and pulled her shirt off slowly. She grabbed her breasts and cupped them together. Edelgard pretended to be uninterested. Dorothea looked thoughtful for a moment. She pulled her bra off and hooked it around Edelgard's neck, pulling her into her chest. 

"You don't like them? Perhaps you should get to know them better. Go ahead and tease me, princess."

Edelgard didn't have much choice as Dorothea was holding her head down. She maneuvered to one of Dorothea's nipples and took it gently in her mouth. She sucked and licked while Dorothea pulled on her hair and scratched up her back. Edelgard felt lightheaded from the attention. It was incredible. Dorothea pushed her back and Edelgard fell back on her heels. 

"Wha...?" Edelgard murmured with a slight shake of her head. Her thoughts started to come back to her. Her back stung a bit.

Dorothea stood up again and turned around. She bent over as she pulled her pants and underwear down, exposing herself fully to Edelgard. She spread her lips apart and ran a finger down the length of her vulva. Edelgard bit her lip as she watched. Her breathing had picked up. Dorothea turned back to Edelgard and gently stuck her fingers in her mouth. Edelgard gagged slightly, Dorothea sticking her fingers in a bit too deep at first, before settling in and licking her fingers until Dorothea pulled her hand out again.

"How do I taste, princess?" Dorothea asked sweetly. Edelgard didn't respond and Dorothea gripped her chin roughly. "I feel like I'm being very patient with you this evening. I asked you a question."

"You told me to sit quietly," Edelgard snarked back.

Dorothea shook her head and laughed. "Wrong answer, princess." Her nails were digging into Edelgard's chin. "And I thought you wanted to cum sometime this evening."

Edelgard's stomach dropped. She should've just responded like she was supposed to. "Please, Dorothea," Edelgard said in a level tone, "you wouldn't do anything too rash. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"What happened to sitting quietly?" Although Dorothea's tone was sweet, it was soaked with venom. Dorothea booped her on the nose. "Try behaving better after your punishment."

Edelgard's jaw dropped. Dorothea had her wrapped around her finger.

Edelgard had never been put into a spreader bar before and what the experience taught her was that she wasn't a fan. She felt completely exposed and Dorothea eyed her like a predator would its prey. Dorothea had put her back up onto the bed and handcuffed her to it. To make it even more painful, she was only a few inches away, using her vibrator on herself. Her moans dripped like honey and all Edelgard could do was watch. She couldn't even close her legs to try and relieve herself. It was pure torture. 

Dorothea had cum at least twice before she made any indication that Edelgard still existed. Edelgard gave her a pleading look, her bottom lip quivering sadly. Dorothea was ruthless but she still had a heart.

Dorothea rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to behave?" she asked.

Edelgard nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I promise." Her voice was desperate. 

"A good princess!" Dorothea said excitedly. "Took you long enough. Okay, the only rule is you're not allowed to do anything without my permission, got it? And that includes cumming."

Edelgard nodded. She could do that. 

Dorothea got out of bed again and went to get her strap on. She returned quickly and unhooked Edelgard from the bed. She took the bar off of her as well and helped Edelgard get settled on the floor once again. She sat on the bed and positioned Edelgard between her legs.

"Whenever you're ready."

Edelgard eyed the dildo. It was a little on the large side for what she would've used on her own but she could manage it. Plus, if she didn't, she wasn't sure Dorothea would let her get away that easily. She took the tip into her mouth and started to gently bob her head up and down. She had a bit of trouble with it, gagging occasionally. Viscous spit started to coat the dildo.

Dorothea cooed sweet praises to her as she worked the dildo. "Such a good girl," she was saying. "Oh, my sweet princess, you're doing such a good job." Edelgard started to melt. Dorothea grabbed her under her chin and pulled her up from the dildo. She guided her face downward and ordered her to lick.

Edelgard did as she was told. Dorothea had a firm grip on her hair and her praises continued. Edelgard whimpered as each one made her feel more and more lightheaded. Dorothea's thighs tightened around her head and her body jerked. Edelgard could barely breathe but she kept up her rhythm.

Dorothea pulled her away after a moment. She cupped Edelgard's face in one hand and petted her gently with the other. "Beautiful girl, you did a wonderful job. There's hope for you yet."

Edelgard whimpered again and leaned into Dorothea's touch. If she didn't cum at this point, she would've been okay. She felt light as a feather and her head was spinning.

Dorothea pulled her back up on the bed and laid her down. "Alright. Lie still and don't make any noise."

Dorothea leaned over Edelgard's body and began to suck gently on her nipple. It took everything Edelgard had in her to follow directions. Dorothea's tongue was relentless. It felt amazing. Her hand slipped down Edelgard's body and in between her legs. She stuck two fingers easily inside Edelgard's vagina. Dorothea was a little surprised and stuck a third finger in for good measure. Edelgard sucked in a sharp breath and clenched her teeth. Every muscle in her body was tight. Dorothea's thumb started to rub against her clit while her fingers lazily went in and out of her. If Edelgard wasn't so focused on staying still, she probably would've cum almost instantly. 

Dorothea pulled her hand out and moved so she was sitting between Edelgard's legs. She grabbed both of Edelgard's breasts in her hands, running small circles around her nipples. Edelgard winced, her mouth open in a noiseless moan.

"You're doing very well, princess," Dorothea purred. "Just a little longer until you can moan. Can you do that?"

Edelgard nodded slowly and Dorothea smiled. She eased the dildo into Edelgard. Edelgard titled her head back and her hand barely gripped the bedsheet. Dorothea let that pass. She began very slowly rocking in and out of her, making sure to push and pull the dildo's full length in and out every time. 

Dorothea rested a hand on Edelgard's stomach. "Okay, you can moan now. As loud as you want."

Edelgard choked out a moan. Dorothea picked up her pace and bit and Edelgard moaned again, louder now.

"What a good princess," Dorothea said with a laugh. "No holding back, huh?"

Dorothea leaned over her, pushing the dildo in to the hilt. Edelgard gasped gently and wrapped her arms around Dorothea's neck. Dorothea kissed her gently as her hips moved in a circular motion. Edelgard moaned into Dorothea's mouth. She was in heaven. 

"Can you cum from just penetration?" Dorothea asked as she slowed down to a stop.

Edelgard shook her head. "I haven't before. Although, you never know..." She looked uncertain. 

"I appreciate the honesty. You can move now. Let's see if we can get you to cum as well." She gave Edelgard a long kiss. "Let me know how to move and when you're done." She sat back again and started to fuck Edelgard, this time rubbing her fingers over Edelgard's clit.

Edelgard gripped the bedsheet and bit her lip. She was so sensitive that Dorothea's easy rhythm was about to send her over the edge.

"A little to the left and harder," Edelgard murmured as she started to get into Dorothea's rhythm. It felt weird leaving her mouth. She hadn't had a say in her body the whole evening. She wasn't even sure if that's what she wanted.

Dorothea obliged and started to rub her harder. She moved her hand again when Edelgard mumbled sheepishly, "My left, not yours."

It only took a moment for Edelgard's grip on the bedsheet to become white, her entire body tense. She shuddered and let out a low moan. "Don't stop," she said in a pleading tone as her breath came out in short, broken waves. "Fuck... Fuck." 

Dorothea stopped suddenly and pulled out.

Edelgard yelped and cried, "No, please." She grasped in Dorothea's direction to try and bring her back. "You said I could."

Dorothea smiled. "I lied."

"That's not funny. That's so not funny," Edelgard grumbled as she shook her head. She sounded defeated. "I'm going to murder you. I was so close."

Dorothea chuckled. "Seeing your face when you're so close is cute."

Edelgard ran her hands exasperatedly through her hair and let out a disgruntled sigh. "You're a bitch."

"Oh, come now, Edie. I only stopped because I wanted to finish you off by going down on you. That's all."

Edelgard gave her a wary look. "You promise?"

Dorothea nodded. "I promise. Cross my heart."

"I hope you die," Edelgard mumbled as she spread her legs.

Dorothea pulled her hair back with a bright smile. She settled in between Edelgard's legs and started to lick her fervently. Edelgard's breathing picked up again as Dorothea fell into a rough rhythm.

Edelgard let out a choked moan as she came hard. She felt it through her whole body as if she'd been flipped over. Her legs trembled and it took a minute for her body to relax again. She laid back against the pillows, panting heavily.

"See, was that worth it?" Dorothea asked. 

Edelgard frowned. "It did feel really good... Next time you should just let me get all the way through though."

"Next time?"

Edelgard blushed. "I mean I get to cum more than once, right? And we... could start doing this more often... right?"

Dorothea smiled brightly. "Anything you want, Edie."


End file.
